A Pimple's Attempt to Ruin a Date
by ktiibanh
Summary: Lily Evans gets a pimple on the morning of her date with James Potter, unbeknownst to her so does James Potter. Both worry about their pimple, however by the end of their date they realise that a silly pimple would never ruin a date again.


Lily Evans had an enormous pimple residing on her chin today. She awoke with a certain twinge of pain on her chin, she carelessly brush her fingers by the protruding bump with was a glowing red colour. She shrieked as she noticed a large pimple, Marlene and Alice rushed to her side quickly.

"What happened?" They both said in unison. Lily glared and pointed directly at the new member on her face, both of them burst into laughter. "Merlin, we thought someone had attacked you!"

"Guys, this is serious! I don't get pimples! And to get a pimple on this day, it's a bad luck sign," said Lily.

"And what day would this be, Lily?" Marlene said smirking and winking at Alice.

Today was the day that James Potter and Lily Evans would finally go on their long awaited trip to Hogsmeade. It was inevitable that James Potter would eventually tie down Lily Evans, who had berated him on many occasions in their past years together _not_ as friends. Then 7 –th year came and soon enough they were getting along like two peas in a pod, Marlene had speculated that Lily had harboured a deep crush on James ever since 6 –th year, Alice beg to differ stating that James' matured sense of self had captivated Lily. Lily disregarded both theories; she knew why she had finally accepted. James Potter was the one for her, she just knew from the tip of her toes to the last red strand of hair on her head, they were meant to be. But of course she never knew this before, but something had changed in James Potter since starting 7 –th year, call it the new appointment of Head Boy or the drastic change in the War. James Potter had matured and Lily Evans liked that.

"Alice, aren't there any spells that can get rid of this thing!" said Lily frustratingly.

"Relax Lily, James isn't going to care that you have a spot on your chin. He'll be happy that you even showed," said Alice. Marlene nodded in agreement and gave Lily a look that said you-know-she's-right.

"I just want this day to be perfect, and with this gigantic pimple on my chin I can already tell it's going to be disastrous," said Lily dejectedly. The two witches both sighed and patted Lily on the back, "We'll cover it up as best as we can with make-up, other than that just relax and have fun," Marlene said in a comforting tone.

30 minutes later, Marlene and Alice had both brought out their best concealers to try and reduce the red hue of Lily's pimple. They had manage to cover it up slightly, however close examination of her face would in fact show the pimple in all its' glory. And knowing James Potter, he would at least try to kiss Lily during their date. Lily sighed in defeat, "Can I just call it off? I can't do this with a pimple on my face! He'll probably run away in disgust chanting "Lily Evans has a big red pimple on her face","

"Lily honestly you've had tonnes of pimples before, what's so bad about this one? And also, we warned you eating that many pumpkin pastries would make you break out, but you didn't listen did you?" said Alice in a reasoning tone.

Lily looked glum, why was she acting this way? It was possibly because this was the first date that she would be having with James, and first dates make any girl jittery and weak in the knees. But this time it was different, this was James Potter she was going out with. And he made all the difference; the pimple could not have come at a worse time. Lily sighed once more loud enough for Alice and Marlene to look over; she got up quickly and began to get dressed.

"You guys are right; it's just a silly pimple. I'm going to need some help getting dressed," said Lily with a bright smile.

* * *

><p>"Padfoot, what were those spells you used to get rid of pimples again?" asked James from the bathroom. Sirius groaned in his bed, being awakened by James at this hour just to help him get rid of a pimple on his forehead was not a great way to start the morning.<p>

"Prongs, get back to bed!" shouted Peter.

"Wormtail, I can't have a pimple ruining my date with Lily," said James glancing in the dormitory.

"Buddy, she's not going to care if you have a pimple on your forehead. She'll be happy that you turned up," replied Sirius.

"Padfoot, get up and help me!" yelled James. Remus was in the hospital wing resting from the previous night's activities, Sirius took it upon himself to help calm James before his big date with Lily Evans.

"I don't know any spells to get rid of pimples, just try to cover it up with your hair," said Sirius who walked into their shared bathroom, James had his face plastered up to the mirror his glasses sat crookedly on his face.

"Why do you care so much about a pimple? It's not going to stop your date with Lily from happening," Sirius said in a reasoning tone.

"It's not that, it's just...oh Merlin I want this date to be perfect!" James said flustered. Sirius observed his best mate, who was pacing hurriedly around the bathroom. He chuckled to himself, "Look Prongs, if I know you which I know I do, you're going to have a great time. Lily is definitely not going to care if you have one stupid small pimple on your head,"

James sighed and glanced at his best mate, who was leaning against the bathroom door. "You're right, now help me get dressed," said James eagerly.

* * *

><p>Lily glanced at the clock, it was 11:25 and she was ready to walk down the stairs to meet James at the portrait hole. Lily Evans was very nervous, so nervous in fact that she almost walked out with no shoes on. Her stomach squirmed and her heart was pumping, she glanced at Alice and Marlene who were beaming at her.<p>

Lily got up from her bed, she knew James would be there waiting for her a smile plastered on his face. Her pimple had not subsided but it was now less obvious, with one final goodbye and glance at Marlene and Alice she walked out the door. As Lily stood on the top of the stair well, she flattened out her hair, dusted off invisible fluff off her skirt, and checked her mirror for the hopefully unseen pimple. With a satisfied smile, she walked down the steps ready for her date with James Potter. _Finally._

James stood by the portrait door, awaiting Lily to walk out. Sirius had helped him choose date worthy clothes, and his pimple was less visible now. He heard the opening and closing of the portrait door, with a jerk of his head he saw Lily Evans advancing towards him. Merlin, she was beautiful; her red hair fell beneath her shoulders in light waves, she wore a pleated black skirt with reached just above her knee, her emerald green eyes twinkling as she kept eye contact with James.

James smiled brightly at her; she returned the smile as eagerly as possible. They set off hand in hand, for their spectacular date; both unaware that their brush with imperfections on their faces had subsequently led to a calm and pleasant aura. Both enjoyed the merits of a Hogsmeade date, Lily later told James about her disastrous morning regarding her pimple, he laughed and relayed a similar story to her about his protruding bump on his forehead. By the end of their date, Lily knew it would never be their last, James knew that never again would a insignificant and silly pimple ruin his chances of securing another date with Lily Evans.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Thanks for reading, just some silly one-shot I thought of whilst I realised I had a pimple on my face! Gah, stupid pimples! :) Please do review, it means a lot! 3<p> 


End file.
